Turning the dime
by AnonymousFae
Summary: Moving on can be hard, but when you see your wife doing that in less than you thought possible you realize that you should do the same. What will it take for Arizona to realize that her actions have consequences, and those consequences come as a past relationship trying to start again.
1. Chapter 1

It has been months since I saw my weeding ring on Boswell's scrub top, bringing to life my wife's almost ex-wife's infidelity.

It has been about three months that I realized that Arizona did not care for our marriage any more, since she has moved on with Murphy.

Her quick actions form fighting for our marriage to screwing an intern made me believe that there was really something wrong with me. As well as that she did not care what other people thought of her any more since she is doing some one with one leg. So much for feeling insecure of her looks.

There has been 4 people in my life that have disappointed me completely,

George the first almost love that I fell for, but he turned and cheated on me.

Mark, a best friend that only happen to want to sleep with me when ever he did not have anybody else. Don't get me wrong I loved him like my best-friend, but he made me feel like a second choice.

Erica, the one person other than Arizona I felt that I could love, but she walked away before I had a chance to figure that out.

Last, but not least, Arizona. She broke me, shattered me, after months of blaming me of cutting of her leg and not realizing I saved her life by doing so.

Made me have almost zero to nothing left of love to give to another person other than my little girl, Sophia.

The only best-friend I have left is Addison, and maybe Meredith, but Meredith is tuning into a sister to me.

I talk with Addison mostly by e-mail, those words I send her help me release some tension that has been with me since Arizona and I split up. Other than a few calls here and there, I don't know what's going on with her life in L.A. other than the fact that she decided to move back to Seattle again in less than a week.

A few words, snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Callie can you go to the Lobby, to pick a cardio surgeon that used to work here," Jackson yelled over the nurses.

"Sure, about what time is he getting here?"

"It's a she, and she is getting here in about 30 minutes, so you better hurry," Jackson called.

So much for hiding in my office until the end of my shift.

Walking to the elevator, I spotted the new couple, Arizona and Leah getting on the elevator. Quickly, hiding behind a plant I decided to take the stairs, for two reasons, I don't want to see Arizona move on so quickly and I still had about 15 minutes until I had to pick up the new surgeon form the Lobby.

"Hey Lucy, do you know if the cardio surgeon Dr. Avery told me to pick up has arrived. Your face is telling me that she has not."

"No, sorry Dr. Torres, it's not that she hasn't arrived yet, as that you already know her." The nurse anxiously replied.

" I doubt I know any female cardio surgeons, the only one I know is Cristina Yang and she is in surgery now."

The only cardio-surgeon I knew other than Cristina is Erica Hahn and I doubt she would return.

"I didn't realize you forgot about me Callie we used to be best friends" The only voice that I thought it would not be turned out to be the same person.

"Erica , what are you doing here?" I asked extremely perplexed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_"Erica, what are you doing here?" I asked extremely perplexed._

Now

Callie's POV:

An awkward moment of silence past for about a minute when she finally decided to end it.

"Hey... how have you been?" Erica whispered

Her words cut me off guard, why is she saying this to me when she was one person that took a jab at my heart. I did not know what to do at this moment, so I decided to change the subject. Denial is a girl's best friend.

"So Dr. Hahn... I have been summoned to bring you to Dr. Avery," I answered trying to quickly change the subject.

"Okay, lead the way _Dr. Torres_"

* * *

I wounder what drove her to come back after all this years, since she walked out of my life. I don't know what I would do if she decided to stay for a long period of time, she may bring up the relationship we had or she could ignore it even so I would wait. Maybe she is only staying for a few days and I could sneak around until she leaves.

A sudden movement from her caught my attention. What is she doing? Well I don't need to know, a few more minutes and we would reach the conference room where Jackson was waiting. Out of nowhere, I felt someone shove me to an empty on-call room.

"Whoa! What are you doing Erica!?" I yelled

"Okay, I know that me dragging you to an on call room is not a very good move on my part, but I realized that your professionalism towards me, that you are mad at me, which you should, but you should give me a chance to explain myself. Please Callie let me explain myself!" A flustered Erica rambled on.

"Are you done?"

"I won't be, until you tell me you will let me explain why I made a sudden leave, it doesn't have to be now, at this very moment, we could go to your apartment or Joe's, okay, maybe not Joe's because people could get the wrong idea since you are married."

"How do you know I am married?" I questioned a flustered Erica.

"Oh, I worked with Addison in L.A for a few surgeries and I begged, and I mean begged her to tell me how you were doing. Even so I want to tell you my part of the story on why I left."

Her words cut into me, what happened to the cold hardened individual that used to wreck havoc in the halls of the Hospital. Maybe if I give her a chance to explain she would leave me alone to wallow in my own misery.

"Look I don't know if I should be doing this, but I guess that you can tell me why you left after that big fight we had,"

Her excitement on my saying yes could be shown all over her face. You would think I gave the women a Harper Avery award.

"But not right now maybe after my shift in my apartment"

"Do you still live in the same apartment close to the hospital."

"Yea, and my shift ends at 7, so I will be waiting for your explanation there. You will also have to tell me how exactly you got Addison, my best friend, to tell my life story. Now lets go to meet the person in charge of this hospital before he thinks I killed you or something."

"You are right, lets go."

Once we came out of the on-call room we went directly to the conference room. I wounder what Jackson wants with her.

* * *

Arizona's POV:

I don't know why I decided to continue this farce of a relationship with Murphy. I can't even say her name, Leah, with out getting sick of myself. I know why I did kept at it I needed to feel something other than regret, even though I have added more to that feeling if I continue to sleep with her knowing full well that I am still married to Calliope.

Calliope, she makes me feel all this feelings, anger, lust, aggravation, but most importantly LOVE. Her actions form saying I was dead at the fundraiser, to her kicking me out of our apartment hurt. I guess I still want to even the score.

walking to the elevator, I spotted Murphy waiting for the elevator to go down. I wounder if I can take the stars, but I can't because if I do my prosthetic will keep me up tonight and remind me that I don't have a family anymore along with a leg.

"Hey, Arizona" No, Murphy spotted me, might as well go there an go to the ped's floor with her.

"Hey"

"Okay, so I was thinking that I could bring pasta tonight"

Pasta, one of the many thing Callie did for me since I suck at cooking. This brought back so many memories of Callie and I that I didn't want that to be tarnished with Murphy presence tonight.

"I don't think that a good idea, today is my night with Sophia"

Please, let her not come I don't have a enough patience for her right about now. Don't get me wrong there are some good qualities in her she is smart, funny, and likes me for who I am, even with out the leg.

I saw a flash of disappointment pass through her when I got distracted seeing Callie form across the hall that I didn't hear what Murphy was saying.

"...Cafeteria food it is"

"Huh? what" I snapped form my weird confusion.

"Oh, I was saying since we can't hang out later we could could do lunch instead and we could have cafeteria food "

I turned to face her, but I could still see Callie from my peripheral vision and she was hiding behind a plant. That hurt me, she did not want to come to an elevator with me. I guess I do repulse her now, with me cheating and all. I really need to let her go, even if, she is every thing I think about.

"Sure thing, now lets close this thing and get to work"

* * *

Callie's POV:

The anxiety I am feeling right now can't even compare to my nervousness when I am on stage full of people. I stated in to the door of my apartment for what felt like a million minutes, but in reality it was just one.

At exactly 7, I heard a know at my door, here goes nothing, lets see where this leads me.


End file.
